1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boat anchors; and, more particularly, to a collapsible boat anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a need for a boat anchor which can be used to anchor a boat or the like but takes up as little storage as possible. In U.S. Pat. No. 671,246 to Stuth, a collapsible boat anchor is disclosed but requires a cotter pin to hold the flukes in a fixed, operative position. Obviously, such pins could fall out when the anchor is being used or be easily lost. In addition, once anchored, there is no means for releasing such anchor by pulling against the direction of anchoring.
There is thus a need for a boat anchor which can be collapsed to a flat condition for storage, then quickly and easily locked into a position for anchoring. Such anchor should also have means for releasing the same from its anchoring position by pulling against its direction of anchor.